


Different Language

by nsfwcobi



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwcobi/pseuds/nsfwcobi
Summary: Kim Hosung works part time at a flower shop to cover the expenses of his summer student exchange program. When he comes back, not only does the shop have different regulars but now his best friends, Heejun and Peng, are dating. Feeling like a academic try hard and a third wheel because of his absence, Hosung worries about the upcoming school year. He also wonders why he keeps bumping into the same guy.
Relationships: Kim Hosung | Lou/No Yoonho | Ayno
Kudos: 22





	Different Language

Hosung had worked at Dasom’s Flowers for a couple of months. He had just returned from living in Atlanta for a couple of weeks for an exchange program at his university. He didn’t want to burden his parents with the complete cost of his trip so he applied for a job near his campus. 

He didn’t plan on staying much longer, but his boss, Mrs. Lee, was having trouble looking for employees. She was an elderly woman who was barely ever present at the shop. Hosung couldn’t quit knowing it would mean she'd possibly have to take over his shifts. Instead he promised to stay until she found a replacement. 

Hosung rarely shared shifts with anyone and usually closed the shop by himself at the end of the day. There were only two other employees he had ever met, Eunae and Hyunjae. He didn’t know much about them besides the fact that they were younger than him. They still had that teenage awkwardness around guys. 

Hosung appreciated the solitude that came with his shifts. The shop was warm and, obviously, had the best flowery aroma. He had found a great study place. In addition, the store was rarely crowded or busy except on holidays. 

Today is a normal summer day. Hosung took the morning shift and was only waiting on Eunae to come and take over before he could go home. He begins to pack up his stuff behind the counter. Then, he hears the wind chimes from the entrance. 

Besides the new customer, the shop is empty. Hosung kept his attention on his backpack while the customer shopped. He checks the time. 1:59 PM. Eunae is late. Typical. He sits on the stool behind the cash register and avoids staring at the only customer in the shop. Though it’s only evitable that he catches a glance of them. 

He’s thin and tall. His hair is long and brown. Hosung is good at remembering customers, but he doesn’t look familiar. He runs his fingers over the petals on the flowers as he walks down the aisles. He’s wearing jeans and a jean jacket even though it’s definitely hot outside. 

Hosung stops staring even though the boy hasn’t noticed him yet. Instead he plays with a pen that’s next to the cash register. Can Eunae get here already? He internally grumbles. 

The guy finally decides on a small premade bouquet of roses and walks towards the register. Hosung makes eye contact with him for the first time since he’s walked in the store. 

“Is that all today, sir?” 

“Yeah,” he sheepishly replies. 

Hosung scans a code on the side of the bouquet and hands it back to him. He tells him the total and exchanges his cash for his change. The guy smiles, revealing small dimples, and thanks Hosung. But just as he’s about to exit the shop, Hosung watches as Eunae runs from down the street and almost bumps into him. 

The guy guards his bouquet like it’s the most precious thing in his life. Eunae panics and profusely apologizes to the guy. Hosung snorts. The guy quickly steps aside and continues to walk down the street until he loses sight of him. 

“Sorry, oppa. I missed the bus,” 

She’s breathing hard, and her bangs were messed up. Sweat trailed down her forehead. She had obviously ran here. 

“It’s fine. You should’ve given me a heads up though.” 

Hosung is already removing his apron. Eunae makes her way behind the counter and to the back to leave her stuff and grab her own apron. 

“Well, I should head back home now. I have to study. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Thanks. You too, oppa.” 

She finishes tying the apron behind her back and bows to Hosung one last time. He grabs his book bag and exits the store. The wind chimes lightly ringing behind him. He takes a big breath. The warm summer air relaxes his body. He missed South Korea. 

He really didn’t want to waste a good summer day indoors, but he really needed to study. Classes were starting in less than a month, and he needed to get back on track of his studying. 

Being in America too long made him feel like he had forgotten Korean already. At the same time, he was determined to perfect his English. He previously felt awkward talking to people in English. He had no one close that knew English well enough to practice. Well, except for Peng, but he was never studious enough to help Hosung practice. 

Being in a new environment for a while did make him improve. It was like jumping into the deep end of the pool. He needed to take a risk to learn. America was the solution. 

Atlanta was really different from Seoul. For one, he had to get used to the food. Waffles, hamburgers, and hotdogs were the common food over there. He missed his mother’s home style. 

Hosung walks down the street for only a couple more minutes before finally arriving at the bus stop. He was only a couple minutes early. The bus bench was already full so he stood to the side. He takes his phone to check his messages. Many are from his friends. Peng and Heejun. 

[ when are we going to meet up? ]

Hosung was the “nerd” of the group, as Heejun and Peng liked to put it. He spent too much time studying or working. Hosung’s anxiety and paranoia easily contributed to his tendencies to overwork himself. It was almost his second week back, but he still hadn’t even properly hung out with them since before his exchange trip. They did pick him up from the airport and offer to hang out but he was too far jet lagged. 

Hosung hates to admit he might be the reason Heejun and Peng are closer to each other than with him. They bonded over food and video games. Hosung, on the other hand, felt like an academic try hard compared to them.

Goosebumps form down his neck. Did he really want to leave Seoul to practice his English or was he fleeing his own thoughts? 

Hosung notices a blue form flash past him as he scrolls through the rest of his messages on his phone. He looks up and notices it’s the guy from before. This time he’s empty handed. The bus is already in site and the guy steps in front of the people on the bench to form a line. His hood is over his head. 

Hosung steps forward to line up with everyone else. Once the bus stops, people start packing in. He tries to not make eye contact with the guy from before. Hosung hated seeing customers outside of the work environment. That’d mean possibly greeting them again and awkwardness. 

The guy, on the other hand, yet again didn’t seem to even notice his presence. Instead, he sat on a window seat towards the front of the bus and propped his elbow against the window to hold up his head. He pouts, obviously upset about something. Hosung averts eye contact and sits a couple seats behind him. 

He replies to Heejun and Peng. Soon. How about this weekend? 

He puts on his headphones for the rest of the bus ride. Hip hop music blasts into his ears. Hosung noticed that the easiest way to practice English was listening to music or watching shows. He preferred music especially rap or hip hop music. He had gotten good at deciphering the words rappers were saying even if they were rapping impossibly fast. 

His mind slips into Hosung’s own world, and once the bus gets to his own stop, he notices the other guy is already gone. He sighs in relief at avoiding talking to another person. Hosung arrives home safely. His mom kisses him softly on his forehead before he heads to his room. 

He unbuttons his work shirt and quickly changes into something more comfortable. Hosung spends the rest of the day organizing his notes and eating his dinner in his room. By 10 PM, he is sound asleep in his bed. 

-

“I don’t believe it!” Hosung almost yells in the middle of the cafe. 

He almost spits out his coffee. Heejun flinches and Peng waves his arms to try and get Hosung to settle. 

He continues babbling,”You’re telling me that while I was gone you started dating? Each other?” 

Heejun flushes pink. 

“Well,” Peng tries to explain their situation, “we meant to tell you sooner but time zone differences really made it hard to tell you over the phone and we-“ 

“When did this happen?” Hosung was both horrified and amused. 

He always thought of Heejun and Peng as best friends and he wondered how either one of them dared to cross their boundaries. 

Heejun spoke up, “It just sort of happened one day,” 

Heejun’s cheeks were burning up. Hosung glances from Peng and Heejun. They’re both visibly embarrassed at the situation they put him in. Not long after, he bursts into laughter. Peng and Heejun watch him in confusion. 

“This is so funny,” Hosung tries to explain in the middle of his laughing fit,”Is this why you wanted to hang out so bad?” 

“We felt bad for keeping it from you…” Heejun says. 

Hosung hides his disappointment with his laughing fit. Would they be able to notice it? 

“Don’t worry, guys. Oh my god. I’m really happy for you both.” He waves his arms in assurance. 

“How was your trip anyways?” Peng tries to change the subject, “You should take me next time. My English is not that bad,” 

Hosung chuckles, “You wouldn’t survive. Everyone talks so fast. The food is good though,” 

“Ya! You can’t leave me behind!” Heejun pouted at both of them. 

Peng makes a kissy face at Heejun before taking a sip of his tea. They sit in silence for a while. His heart ached. Why didn’t he feel happy for their relationship? Friends have to be happy for other friends, but Hosung just felt dread and longing. He really was just a third wheel. 

He stirred his own coffee and watched as Peng pinched Heejun’s cheeks. Hosung mentally slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. Of course, they would end up together. He knew Peng had a soft spot for Heejun. It was inevitable. 

They talked about other things Hosung missed and classes for next semester. Soon enough, an hour was gone. They finished their meal and parted ways. Right before turning to make his way to the bus stop, he caught a glance of Peng’s wrapping his arm around Heejun. A lump forms on his throat. 

The bus stop was near. Nevertheless, he put his headphones in to drown out his thoughts. Why couldn’t he be happy for his friends? Once he made it to the bus stop, the bench was full again. He sighs and stands at his usual spot next to it. He scrolls through Instagram on the wait and double taps on a picture Peng had posted of all three of them earlier at the cafe. 

Hosung stares at his face in the picture long and hard. Was his discontent obvious? The bus pulls up and everyone starts lining up. This time he’s the last one in line. He lightly bobs his head to the beat of the song flowing through his headphones while finally boarding the bus. 

Hosung takes a seat at his nonassigned assigned seat and looks at the window as usual. The bus driver closes the door and prepares to drive again. The bus begins moving before making a big halt. Hosung snaps out of his thoughts and turns his attention to the front of the bus. The bus driver opens the door again and a guy hastily climbs onboard. 

“I’m so sorry,” he repeatedly bows in shame before quickly walking down the aisle. 

Hosung returns his gaze to the outside of the window before making a double take. Is that-? His eyes widen as the guy looks over and makes eye contact with him. Hosung quickly averts eye contact and pretends to type a text message. 

He was wearing a sweatshirt this time. A logo of an American Ivy League school was on the front. His hair was wet, probably from running. The guy doesn’t think about the moment too much before finally taking a seat. Hosung, on the other hand, worries he might have noticed his panicked look. 

The guy’s head hangs low as he takes a drop breath. Hosung rides the bus regularly but has never evidently crossed paths with this guy before. He scoffs. Weird coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so im not entirely sure if Chunghyeop or Wooyoung are going to be in the story because of the varying age groups in VAV and the given AU. this will be a longer series than my other work. hopefully you can infer who “the guy” is ;)


End file.
